The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephony networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
Current and future networking technologies continue to facilitate ease of information transfer and convenience to users. In order to provide easier or faster information transfer and convenience, telecommunication industry service providers are developing improvements to existing networks. Some evolving wireless and mobile networking technologies, such as the universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) terrestrial radio access network (UTRAN), provide for the allocation of a common resource, such as, for example, a radio uplink to multiple mobile terminals, also referred to as user equipments (UEs).